Centre Stage
by StarsOutlineOurStory
Summary: The current glee cast has left McKinley to pursue their dreams so it's time for some new characters to take centre stage! Applications are now closed!
1. Update One

_Greetings fellow glee fans, recently I have noticed a sudden increase in "OC insert" glee stories and thought perhaps I might try my hand at one! _

_My story is set in McKinley High about 10 years in the future, all current teachers and pupils have left the school so I need an entirely new cast. The parts I'm auditioning for are as follows:-_

_*Three main teachers (including a glee coach)_

_*13 glee members_

_*Three bullies (not necessarily Cheerios or football players)_

_You can apply by filling out the form below and submitting your character to the Reviews, as an example, here is one of my characters with all their information filled out: _

**Full Name:** Thomas John Alais

**Nick-name(s):** Tom, Mouse (but only by one person)

**What part they're auditioning for (glee kid, bully, teacher):** Glee

**Age (students aged 15-18): **17 (junior)

**Family:** Father- John Mark Alais, Mother- Alison May Doyle, Younger Sister – Eleanor Rebecca Alais

**Sexuality:** Straight but he gets incredibly shy around girls he likes!

**Appearance:** He has short black hair, pale skin and grey eyes. He's tall, slim and has very long, thin fingers, and knobbly knees.

**Personality:** Sweet, a dreamer, clever, incredibly quiet

**Hobbies/skills:** Is an excellent pianist and saxophone player. Also enjoys photography and astrology.

**Likes:** Doctor Who, Phish Food ice-cream, cheese cake, Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, his piano, cats

**Dislikes: **Birds, rap music, fighting (but he can pack a mean punch!), slushies, Sloppy Joes

**If a teacher, which class do they want to teach?** N/A

**If a glee club member, what song will they audition with?** Penny Lane – The Beatles

**Are they in any teams or clubs? **He's in band

**What kind of clothes do they wear?** He usually wears plain jeans and jumpers but always has the same black and yellow scarf on.

**Extra stuff (back stories or random information):** He has a red Mini Classic that he looks ridiculous driving because he's too big for it; he hasn't had a proper girlfriend before, his parents are divorced and he lives with his mother and 9 year-old sister Eleanor.

_And here's a blank copy of the form (your application can go into as much detail as you like and if a field doesn't apply to you, just write N/A):_

**Full Name:**

**Nick-name(s):**

**What part they're auditioning for (glee kid, bully, teacher):**

**Age (students aged 15-18): **

**Family:**

**Sexuality:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies/skills:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes****: **

**If a teacher, which class do they want to teach?**

**If a glee club member, what song will they audition with?**

**Are they in any teams or clubs? **

**What kind of clothes do they wear?**

**Extra stuff (back stories or random information):**

_I'll leave applications open for about three days and after that I'll post a new chapter with a list of the characters that were accepted and all their information. Then I'll ask you to submit any characters that YOUR character may be interested in being friends with/having a relationship with/bullying. So please make sure to alert this story so you can keep up to date with what's going on! Tell anyone you think might be interested as there are a lot of character positions to fill _

_See you next chapter guys (oh and obviously I'll reply to reviews or private messages as well)_

_Thanks! Emily (StarsOutlineOurStory) xo_


	2. Update Two

_Hey all, me again. Just a quick note to say thanks so much to the people that already submitted characters; it's really nice to know that people want to be involved! _

_I have noticed that there is probably going to be a problem getting male characters, as the key demographic is girls and we write what we know best! I'd like to ask you all to submit some more male characters so it's a bit more of an even split, otherwise all these girls will have to date each other!_

_I've decided to submit one more of my own characters, a bully, to keep the flow going – _

**Full Name:** Daniel Cooper

**Nick-name(s):** Dan.

**What part they're auditioning for (glee kid, bully, teacher):** Bully

**Age (students aged 15-18): **18 but he's only a junior (he was held back in middle school, reason currently unknown)

**Family:** Dad – Sgt. Henry P Cooper, Mother – Olivia Cooper (deceased), Sister – Jennifer Rose Cooper and Brother - Jackson George Cooper (twins)

**Sexuality:** Doesn't really have one. He'll bully people for being gay but really he can fall in "love" with anyone that shows him a quality he admires.

**Appearance:** In the words of Simon Cowell – "distinctly average". He's got short, mouse brown hair and green/brown eyes, a little on the large side but quite muscular. Usually scowling

**Personality:** An incredibly hard nut. You'd have to be pretty special to make him show his softer side. He is incredibly quick to anger but often finds himself confused as to why.

**Hobbies/skills:** Is good at wood work but never tries in class, enjoys sports and he can drive a motorbike.

**Likes:** Indie films (secretly), How I Met Your Mother, the beach, sports and vegetarian Italian food

**Dislikes****: **Medical dramas, blood, meat (he eats it anyway, gotta keep up appearances!), the idea of glee club

**If a teacher, which class do they want to teach?** N/A

**If a glee club member, what song will they audition with? **... Are you kidding?

**Are they in any teams or clubs? **Football and baseball

**What kind of clothes do they wear?** Baggy jeans (boxers usually peaking over the top), long sleeved shirts with short sleeved shirts over the top and a letterman jacket

**Extra stuff (back stories or random information):** His dad was in the army until Dan was five; this was when his mother became very ill and sadly died. His dad had to return to his family to care for them and has never been the same since. Dan is constantly trying to please his father but nothing is ever good enough. He wants to leave Ohio as soon as possible.

_So that's Dan, we're still looking for –_

_*Seven glee members_

_*Three teachers_

_*Two bullies_

_(In these figures I have not included my own two characters)_

_Please submit some more people and keep it diverse! _

_Thanks again! Emily (StarsOutlineOurStory) xo_


	3. Update Three

_Greetings fellow Gleeks! Today marks the arrival of my Spanish exchange student, it also marks the day where updating becomes VERY DIFFICULT. I'm posting this now to give you time to think about stuff while I'm busy playing hostess. I'll of course still be replying to reviews and messages because it's not fair to you guys to suddenly disappear off the face of ! _

_I've already mentioned this to a couple of people but I'd like you to start thinking of possible relationships between your character and any other characters (including mine!). This can be friendly, romantic, bully/victim or pretty much anything else you can think of. The only thing I don't really want is characters turning out to be the long-lost son or daughter of a previous gleek. Pretty please! Please message me with your ideas _

_Also I'd like to have people send in some more bullies/teachers, especially female bullies (they exist!)_

_*One teacher (preferably male)_

_*Two bullies (female would be nice)_

_*A couple more Glee members _

_Thanks for responding guys!_

_Emily (StarsOutlineOurStory) xo_


	4. Update Four

_Hola chicos! :D My exchange student has finally gone back to Spain, so I have returned to the world of fan fiction ^_^ I'm so sorry I've been inactive for so long, I know some of you are a bit annoyed but I did say last chapter that using the computer would be a problem this week! Anyway, I'm finally back with the final list of characters (I'm so excited!) Please don't be offended if your character didn't make the cut, they could always appear later on! _

**Glee Kids**

**Girls**

Corinne Violet Rosenwood **(forcefieldforyou)**

Eleanor Francesca Brookes **(Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead)**

Diana Marie Falcon **(Padawan-BubbyKenobi)**

Molly Elizabeth Woods-Dupont **(Gleeksupport)**

Jenna Rose Bryne **(eversolovely)**

Lisa Counts **(Posidion'sDaughter445)**

Grace-Lyn Wilb **(SnoodleyTurtle)**

**Boys**

Parker Jessie O'Brian **(Abby Hale is Team Salvatore)**

Nathaniel Mathew Tanser **(Gleeksupport)**

Alexander Rowan Lightwood **(IssyRedbird)**

Markus Ryan Wright **(Hell Devil 13)**

Theodore James Peters **(Gleeksupport)**

Thomas John Alais **(StarsOutlineOurStory)**

**Teachers**

Michael Stein (Science) **(andieeee)**

James Matthews (English) **(andieeee)**

Annie Rebecca Clarke (Art) (Glee Club) **(Abby Hale is Team Salvatore)**

Cassidy Patricia Newman (IT) (Creative Writing Club) **(Padawan-BubbyKenobi)**

**Bullies**

Emmett D'Angelo **(BellaRosa17)**

Natasha Maureen Romanov **(Geoera)**

Anthony Neils Fellows **(Padawan-BubbyKenobi)**

Daniel Cooper **(StarsOutlineOurStory)**

_I hope the people that got in are happy and I will start writing the first chapter ASAP (probably tonight or tomorrow) :D_

_See you on the other side! – Emily (StarsOutineOurStory) xo_


	5. Chapter One, New Beginnings

"No, Miss Clark. Absolutely not. You know what a fiasco Will Shuester's glee club caused and I will not allow it to happen again."

"But- " Annie sighed when Figgins began to talk over her again. She had wanted to restart the New Directions ever since she arrived at William McKinley High two years ago but Figgins kept shooting her down, complaining about money and reputation. Annie had been coming to his office to badger the principle at every opportunity she got.

"Miss Clark. We simply don't have the money! We need all extra-curricular funds for team sports and the Cheerios."

"Come on!" She pleaded, "It'll be great for the kids, a new club might be what they need to get them more excited about school. I mean, sports and cheerleading only cater to the athletic. We need clubs that appeal to _everyone._" Usually Annie wouldn't argue a point quite so much, but this was important to her. She could see from Figgins' slumped posture that she was beginning to wear him down. "How about I just put up a sign up sheet? See how much interest there is and then get back to you!"

Figgins threw his hands up, "Fine! But if there is no interest, please don't ask any more. You're an Art teacher, Annie. Please don't let these crazy dreams affect your teaching."

Annie clapped her hands together and smiled brilliantly, her pale skin flushed due to her success. "Great! I'm going to go and type up a sign up sheet now, I've got so much to do!" She near enough leapt from her chair and hurried out of the door, before Figgins could change his mind.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"She's after you, Jay. I can tell." Said the science teacher, Michael Stein, pushing his thick glasses up the bridge of his nose. He was walking through the corridors with his best friend, trying to fight through the increasingly large number of students that were arriving as the bell rang.

James Matthews sighed and ran a hand through his already ruffled brown hair. "I don't care Mike, I'm not looking to date. I kind of wish she'd just leave me alone..." James had no problem making his way through the crowd, students and teachers alike moving away to admire him from afar.

"Not going to happen. Well, unless you decide to do a face transplant with the Coach." Michael replied, shuddering at the thought of Sylvester's face on his friend's body.

James almost spat out the coffee he was drinking, "Christ, never say that ever again."

"Maybe you should do a face transplant with-" Michael was cut off as he collided with someone and was almost knocked off his feet.

"Watch yourself, Stein." The woman said, reaching out to catch his elbow and stop him from tumbling to the ground. "Could've caused someone an injury."

Michael's face went very red and he looked at his feet. Cassie "Patty" Newman was the IT teacher and she was as intelligent as she was beautiful. James looked over, seeing that his friend wasn't planning on replying, or was perhaps unable to. "Sorry Patty. Mike is just mildly traumatised by the thought of Sue's face on my body." He stated, smiling in a way that was both ridiculously charming and incredibly winsome.

Cassie's eye brows nearly shot into her hairline. "Indeed. Traumatising for anyone I'm sure..."

"Hey, did you know that the first face transplant occurred in France in 2005? It was-"

Cassie's pager beeped and she reached into her bag to check it. "Annie. Wander what she wants." She muttered to herself. "You'll have to tell me the rest of that anecdote another time, huh? See you around fellas." And with that she sashayed away, her high heels clicking on the lino.

"Nnnnggghhh." Mike groaned.

"Maybe next time, Mikey?" James said, slinging his arm playfully around his friend's shoulders.

"Yeah, maybe." He sighed wistfully. Who was he kidding?

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"Cass! Thank god you're here I can't get the stupid-" Annie said, clicking the mouse furiously as the IT teacher entered the room.

"Good lord Annie, if you keep that up you're going to make it worse! Move over."

Cassie sat down in Annie's now-empty seat and smoothed out her skirt. She began to type rhythmically, entering a series of keyboard shortcuts and commands. "There. What is it you're trying to print anyway?" She asked, peering at the paper poking out of the large clunky printer. "Glee club? Oh Annie, that's dead. Not been the same since Shue left."

"It's not!" Annie said defensively, taking the sign-up sheet and clutching it against her chest. "Figgins gave me permission; I'm bringing Show Choir back!"

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Thomas was running late. His sister had thought it a hilarious prank to launch her half eaten breakfast at him from across the kitchen and it had resulted in a porridge-splattered face and a stained shirt. He hadn't had time to change and had instead stuffed himself into his little Mini Cooper and sped off to school. He had pulled up outside Diana's house, to find his friend standing on the sidewalk, tapping her foot impatiently.

"About time, Mouse! What happened to your shirt?" She asked, frowning as she got in the car.

"Sister." Thomas replied.

"God. Anyway, I've got a tonne to tell you! So I went out to town last night, and this guy was just like-"

Thomas tuned her out. Diana was his best friend, an odd match perhaps, but they just clicked. He was used to tales of the latest boy or girl that had tried it on with her but wasn't in the mood to listen to them this morning.

"Hello? Earth to Mouse, there was a parking spot back there. You drove right past it." Diana said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Right, uh, sorry Bags." He said sheepishly, pulling into a different spot.

"What's up with you this morning? You're even more moony than usual. Have you been watching David Tennant's last episode again?" Diana asked, staring at him accusingly.

Thomas didn't answer and instead climbed out of the car, wound his scarf more tightly around his neck, and headed towards the school, careful to avoid Anthony Fellows and his stupid friends.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Molly was lost. It was her first day at William McKinley and she couldn't find her class on the map she'd been given. She thought she should ask someone, there wasn't a shortage of people after all, but she was terrified. The students all knew each other and seemed to travel in great packs. Eventually, she decided to approach a girl standing by the notice board who seemed to be alone.

"Hi!" She squeaked, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Cori spun around, her hand automatically going to ruffle her short blonde hair, "Goodness! You made me jump." She said, laughing softly. "What can I do for you?" She asked pleasantly. The girl that approached her couldn't be more than a freshman... she was tiny!

"I'm a little lost; I'm looking for Mr Matthew's home room."

Cori was surprised; the girl was in the same class as her. "You can just stick around if you like. I'm waiting for my friends but we're in the same room, we can go together. I'm Cori by the way."

"Molly Elizabeth Woods-Dupont."

"That's a mouthful." Cori laughed. She then spotted her friends approaching and waved, "Diana, Tom, this is Molly. She's a junior like us."

Diana reached out to shake Molly's hand and greeted her cheerfully. Thomas just stood there, gawking like an idiot, until Diana elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch! Sorry, hello. Nice to meet you." Thomas muttered quickly. His face was nearly beetroot in colour and he couldn't look up from the floor.

"Hi there, lovely to meet you all." Molly replied shyly, twisting a lock of her long hair around her fingers.

"I was just checking the notices; Miss Clark's bringing glee back! Guys we absolutely have to audition." Cori declared passionately. And sure enough, she had already scribbled down her own name, plus those of her two friends.

"Glee? You mean singing? In front of people?" Thomas asked, aghast.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

When she was sure the others weren't looking, Molly neatly printed her name on the sign-up sheet too. She already had the perfect song.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

After second period was over, Annie went to check the notice board. She was pleasantly surprised to see a rather long list of names.

Eleanor Brookes

Parker O'Brian

Markus Wright

Theodore Peters

Cori Rosenwood

Thomas Alais

Diana Falcon

Molly Elizabeth Woods-Dupont

Alexander Lightwood

Nathaniel Peters

Jenna Bryne

Lisa Counts

Grace-

_A/N It's. ALIIIIIIIIIVE. I'm so sorry I've kept you waiting, I've been so busy with exams etc. (Stop making excuses Emily, that's not cool). I hope you enjoy the first chapter, if your character didn't actually get to talk this chapter, they will next chapter ^_^_

_Emily (StarsOutlineOurStory) xo_


	6. Chapter Two, Because We're Freaks

"Hey man, did you hear? That whack-job art teacher has decided to bring back glee club!" Emmett crowed, clapping his hand on the shoulder of Anthony Fellows.

"No way! I knew she was nuts, but this is taking it a little far." Daniel Cooper laughed from where he was leaning against the lockers.

Anthony only managed a small snigger before reverting back to his silent and pensive state. He was trying to figure out how he was going to convince Diana to go out with him. He knew he didn't have much of a chance, but he couldn't help himself. She was smokin'. And really smart too.

"Hey, N-Fell. Snap out of it, you're staring at that creepy ginger kid." Daniel said, not caring to keep his voice down. "Fancy her do you?"

"No." _Actually, I'm desperately in love with Diana Marie Falcon, you stupid cave-man._ Anthony longed to add, but he wouldn't. Not until he knew if she liked him back anyway. He realised he was actually looking at the back of frizzy-haired Grace-Lyn Wilb's head. Now she really _was_ weird.

"Relax Tony, he was kidding." Emmett said, raising his eyebrows. His eyes drifted past Anthony's head and he grinned as he spotted a group of rejects. "Freaks at 10 o'clock."

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Diana walked towards the auditorium with Thomas, Cori, and Molly. Glee auditions were starting in ten minutes and she wanted to warm up her voice. She could see the waves of nerves radiating from Thomas and poked him sharply in the ribs. "Chin up Mouse, it might never happen."

"Oh shut up." Thomas said a little crossly.

"You guys! Glee is going to be great, it's singing and dancing and costumes. Finally, we're going to have a-" Cori cut herself off with a shrill scream as a cascade of bright blue slush was thrown in her face. She glanced sideways at her friends and saw that they had been met with a similar fate. Molly looked like she was about to cry and Thomas' eyes glittered angrily, but she knew he'd never do anything. Diana, however, looked about ready to punch the jocks that threw the drinks.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Diana exploded, wiping the slushie off of her face.

_Shit. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to... _"Look, a band of Freaky Smurfs." Anthony said snidely, completely ignoring the urge to wipe away the patch of blue that she'd missed on the corner of her mouth.

"Di, just leave it. Come on, let's go and get this stuff off." That was Dianna's little blonde friend, Cori. Well, at least she was blonde before the slushie attack.

The tall boy in the silly scarf put his hand on Dianna's shoulder and guided her away, towards the bathrooms. Anthony resisted the urge to sigh as his friends high fived and started to walk off. He followed them. As he always did.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Molly couldn't believe it, her beautiful cream tea-dress was ruined, her long brown hair was sticky with disgusting blue syrup and she felt like crying. It was only her first day, how could those boys do such a thing? She also couldn't believe that Thomas had followed them into the ladies room, and was now washing his short hair in the sink.

"Son of a bitch!" Dianna shouted angrily. Her shirt was also completely wrecked, but none of the others had fared quite as badly as Cori. The poor girl was covered from head to toe in blue dye and now bore a striking resemblance to Violet Beauregard from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.  
Molly was quite taken aback at Diana's language, she hated hearing people swear.

"Are you alright?" Thomas asked quietly, "Not a great thing to happen on your first day..."

He was a nice boy, but was even quieter than she was! "Yes, I think so. But what those boys did was perfectly horrid! Why would they even do that?"

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"Because we're freaks." Cori explained, struggling out of her bright green sweater. She then sighed sadly and tweaked a lock of her hair, "I'm never going to get this out."

Molly seemed pretty shocked to hear this. "Don't worry. You get used to it." Cori said, as kindly as she could manage. "Shall we get to the auditorium? I don't want to miss auditions."

Thomas nodded his consent and gritted his teeth as nerves took a hold once more. Diana harrumphed loudly but made a beeline for the door, leaving Molly in her stained dress to follow Cori out.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Parker was on his way to the glee auditions. He was running late as Coach Sylvester had decided to start ragging on him about his hair. It was too long for a boy apparently. He shook his head crossly at the memory and tugged his back pack onto his shoulder, setting off at a brisk walk so he wouldn't miss the beginning. Well, at least that was the plan, until that stuck up bimbo Natasha Romanov stuck out her leg and tripped him. He hissed in pain as his ankle turned over and he staggered.

"Hey! What the hell?" Parker said crossly.

"Problem, Rapunzel? You should really watch where you're going, you might trip on all that hair." Natasha replied in a faux-innocent voice, her eyes glittering with malice as she stared at his long blonde locks.

"Whatever, don't have time for no-brain Cheerios like you anyway."

He continued towards the auditorium, supporting a limp, but otherwise no worse for wear. Parker wondered who was running Glee club now. He'd heard that Mr. Matthews and Mr. Stein were going to co-direct but it didn't seem likely, Stein was the science teacher. And they'd all heard him trying to sing in the school play one year. Let's just say it didn't end well.

Finally, Parker reached the auditorium and pushed his way inside, glad to see that he wasn't the last to arrive. There was already a gaggle of students waiting, including Cori Rosenwood from his calculus class with her friends Thomas and Dianna. Seeing there was no teacher yet, he slumped down into a seat, going over his song in his head.

_A/N: What nonsense is this? Two chapters in the space of twenty-four hours? Unbelievable. I'm trying to post more frequently nowadays, so you won't have to wait quite as long for new stuff!_

_I'd like to thank my beta Gleeksupport (who'll be getting a little mention at the bottom of each chapter now!) for her help. See you next chapter!_

_Emily (StarsOutlineOurStory) xo_


	7. Chapter Three, Is She Singing About?

Annie was late. For her own auditioning process! She'd been attempting to deal with a couple of boys from her class before lunch, who had decided it was an absolutely brilliant idea to mess around with the hot-glue gun. She had had to cut that poor girl's hair just to get her free... In the end she just gave them a detention and sent them to Figgins, simply not having enough time to indulge in their childish behaviour. Annie had then managed to spill coffee all over her printed copy of the sign-up sheet. She could hardly read the names that were written on the splattered page now. She sighed at her own bad luck, maybe she wasn't meant to run this club. Fate kept intervening... _No_, she  
thought to herself,_ that's paranoid thinking, it'll be fine_.

By the time Annie reached the auditorium, she was already fifteen minutes late. Some of the candidates looked about ready to up and leave. "Hey!" She called, a tremor of nervousness slinking into her voice. It was difficult to get them to notice her. For all of her bright, eye-catching clothes, she was a bit on the short side, and was often mistaken for one of her students. "Hello?" Still nothing. Annie sighed and put her fingers inside her mouth, emitting a piercing whistle that caused the students to clutch their ears and fall silent. "That's better. Hey everyone, I'm Miss Clark. Maybe you know that already..." She faltered slightly under her student's gaze, but soldiered on. "I'm looking to restart the New Directions, that's why you're all here today. The auditioning process is simple: I'll call your name, and then you'll step up on the stage and sing some of a song. I hope you're prepared. Good luck to you all."

Annie sat down at the long desk in front of the stage, switched on the little lamp and dropped all her paper work down in front of her. "Okay, first up is-" She squinted at her paper, trying to read the inky blur, "- Eleanor Books."

"That's Brookes, ma'am." A girl amended, standing up and making her way  
towards the stage. Her hair was long and black and she had a pair of  
industrial sized headphones around her neck.

"Well, I'm Ellie. And I'm gonna sing Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel." She said in a confident voice. Eleanor cleared her throat and began:

_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found  
I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump!_

__Eleanor's performance was very expressive, her face pleading as she finished  
the first chorus. Needless to say, Annie was very impressed. "Thank you, Ellie. Great job."

"Next, I'd like to hear Parker O'Brian."

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Parker was ready. He brushed his long hair out of his eyes and made his way towards the stage. This is my shot. I've gotta make it count.

"I'm Parker. I'm singing Home by Michael Buble." He told the crowd, his voice confident. As the music started up, Parker began to touch his hair again. It was becoming a nervous habit and he mentally shook himself and put his hands on the microphone stand instead.

_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home_

Mmmmmmmm

May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky, I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home...

The last verse was filled with such passion, that his voice reverberated  
around the room. Parker thought he saw Miss Clark wipe a tear from her face  
and when she spoke; her voice was a little strained.

"That was wonderful. Have you sung competitively before?"

"No ma'am, my singing has been strictly reserved for the shower." Parker said,  
laughing quietly and hopping down from the stage.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"Okay, next up is Mark-"

"Markus Wright. Mark." A tall boy with spiky black hair had already begun to pull himself up onto the stage. Annie couldn't understand why he didn't just take the stairs like everyone else.

Mark went backstage and returned with a borrowed electric guitar. "I'm singing Green Day's When I Come Around." He didn't wait for anyone to tell him to start and immediately began strumming the guitar and singing a low husky voice.

_I heard you crying loud,  
all the way across town  
You've been searching for that someone,  
and it's me out on the prowl  
As you sit around feeling sorry for yourself  
Well, don't get lonely now  
And dry your whining eyes  
I'm just roaming for the moment  
Sleazin' my back yard so don't get so uptight  
you been thinking about ditching me_

No time to search the world around  
Cause you know where I'll be found  
When I come around.  


When Markus had finished, he knocked over the microphone stand, jumped off the stage and left the auditorium, the electric guitar in the middle of the stage was the only thing that suggested his audition had taken place at all.

The group was momentarily shocked into silence. That had to have been the strangest audition Annie had ever seen. But he was good, there was no denying that.

"Theodore Peters?" She called.

"Yes ma'am." Theodore sloped up onto the stage and smiled widely. He seemed a confident and charismatic guy, but Annie didn't think she'd ever seen him before in her life. She thought she knew all the students at McKinley, at least by face if not by name.

"Well, I'm Teddy and I'm going to sing a song by another Teddy. It's called For You I Will or "Confidence"."

_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will,  
For you I will.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Cori looked intently at the boy on the stage; his eyes were such an intense shade of blue, she felt captivated. His voice was husky and sweet, she felt like she could sit and listen to him fo-

"Cori Rosenwood?" Miss Carter's voice snapped Cori from her thoughts. It was time for her audition.

Cori saw Miss Carter frown as she took in her dyed-blue hair and quickly told her it was from a slushie and that it would definitely come out. She wasn't sure if it would, but it seemed to placate the art teacher.

"Hey! I'm gonna sing I Will Follow You into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie. Oh, and I'm Cori." She said, smiling and giving a little wave.

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark!

Cori's voice was strong, and she increased in both confidence and volume as the song went on. When she had finished she smiled happily, as Diana whistled loudly and clapped.

"Thanks Cori, really well done. Next up is Thomas... Ellis?"

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"It's pronounced "Allay". Alais." Thomas muttered, his face going completely red. He crept up onto the stage and stood behind the piano, using as it as a shield between him and the crowd. He began to press the keys, but Miss Clark called out:

"Hold on Thomas, what are you singing?"

Thomas faltered; his mind had gone completely blank.

"He's doing a Beatles song!" Diana shouted helpfully.

"Uh, yeah. Penny Lane." Thomas said, nodding thankfully. He then started to press the piano keys again, plunking out the cheerful chords to the classic song.

_In Penny Lane there is a barber showing photographs  
Of every head he's had the pleasure to know  
And all the people that come and go  
Stop and say hello_

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Thomas sang very quietly, he was tuneful but painfully shy. Annie didn't know if he could be in glee if he wasn't confident in his abilities. She then heard a loud whistle from the back of the room. She turned around to see a group of three girls, two clapping and offering reasonably quiet support, the other was cheering wildly, trying to encourage her friend. Annie was surprised that it seemed to be working. Thomas lit up, smiling, though he was still bright pink.

_On the corner is a banker with a motorcar  
The little children laugh at him behind his back  
And the banker never wears a mac in the pouring rain  
Very strange  
_  
_Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes  
There beneath the blue suburban skies  
I sit and meanwhile back..._

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"Go Mouse!" Diana shouted, ruffling her friend's hair as he sat back down.

"I swear to god, I'm going to kill you." Thomas murmured, pushing her arm away. He was still smiling though.

"My go next, wish me luck!" Diana said, getting out of her seat and heading towards the stage.

"Luck!" Cori called after her.

"Diana Marie Falcon, I'm singing Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin. They're awesome, look them up." She told Miss Clark, flexing her fingers and rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

_White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead_

Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye.

__Diana shook out her hair and grinned. She was a born performer and she knew it.

***Glee*Glee*Glee*  
**  
"Well done Diana, just great. Next we've got..."

Molly stood up and smoothed out her dress, gliding gracefully forwards. "Molly Elizabeth Woods-Dupont." She said kindly. The teacher seemed to be having trouble reading her list of names.

"Right, go ahead Molly." Miss Carter said, nodding and smiling.

_We-hell-I see them every night in tight blue jeans-  
In the pages of a blue boy magazine  
Hey I've been thinking of a new sensation  
I'm picking up-good vibration-  
Oop-she bop—_

Annie spat her coffee out over the table, but was too horrified to speak. Her mouth hung open and her eyes became as wide as dinner plates as the song went on.

_Do I wanna go out with a lion's roar  
Huh, yea, I wanna go south 'n get me some more  
Hey, they say that a stitch in time saves nine  
They say I better stop-or I'll go blind  
Oop-she bop-she bop_

"Is she singing about-?" Cori asked, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline.

"Yes." Thomas choked out over Diana's raucous laughter. Of course she found the whole thing hilarious.

_She bop-he bop-a-we bop  
I bop-you bop-as-they bop  
Be bop-be bop-a-lu-she bop,  
I hope He will understand  
She bop-he bop-a-we bop  
I bop-you bop-as-they bop  
Be bop-be bop-a-lu-she bop,  
Oo-oo-she-do-she bop-she bop..._

When the song drew to a close, Molly stood still, smiling hopefully.

"Miss Woods, might I ask why you picked this uh- particular song?" Annie asked in a strangled voice.

"It has a really catchy beat! Why?"

"It's nothing. Perhaps talk to your friends about it later. Alexander Lightwood!" She called hurriedly, eager to put the lyrics to Cyndi Lauper's She-Bop out of her mind.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Alec nearly missed his name being called; he had been too busy staring at the boy with long blonde hair. He sighed to himself_, Dream on Lightwood, he's probably straight_. _Now get up on stage and sing your song!_

"Hey, I'm Alec. And I'm singing Humanoid by Tokio Hotel." He told the others, fumbling around with the microphone stand.

_Against the love,  
Against the fight,  
Against the sun,  
Against the night,  
Against the rules  
Against the force  
Against the wall  
Against it all_

Oh no

I'm Humanoid  
Whoa oh oh oh  
I'm Humanoid  
Whoa oh oh

Alec stood very stiffly, obviously nervous about singing in front of people, and kept accidentally making eye contact with the blonde boy called Parker. He really was gorgeous...

"Thank you Alec, can we have Nathaniel Tanser up now please?"

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Annie watched the boy named Nathaniel take the stage, he was a tall boy with wild curly hair and crooked half smile.

"I'm Nate, enchanté." The boy said, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he waved at the girls in the crowd. "I'm singing Animals for you today."

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be mad if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing_

Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals.

** *Glee*Glee*Glee***

Annie leant forward and buried her face in her hands. _What is it with kids nowadays and sex?_ "Thank you Nate- uh, that was great."

"You are most welcome Miss Carter." Nate chuckled, throwing a cheeky wink at the teacher as he hopped down from the stage.

Annie went a little pink in the face and muttered something about how deeply  
inappropriate that was. "Next on my list is Jenna. Come on up."

A girl with long brown hair and stylish rectangular glasses stepped onto the stage. She looked extremely nervous but quickly stuttered out her introduction. Her name was Jenna (obviously) and she was going to sing Adele's Rolling in the Deep. Annie tried not to look concerned. It was a big song and she wasn't entirely sure that this girl could pull it off...

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.  
Finally, I can see you crystal clear,  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare,  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you,  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do._

There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.

The scars of your love remind me of us,  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
I can't help feeling,

We could have had it all,  
Rolling in the deep,  
You had my heart inside of your hand,  
And you played it to the beat

_._  
...and she couldn't have been more wrong. The voice that tore from Jenna's throat was amazing. Annie felt a little choked up. "Wow. I have no words. Thanks Jenna. Now last, but of course not least, we've got Lisa Counts."

Lisa was a tall, thin black girl that Annie recognised from the Cheerios, although she wasn't wearing the uniform. She made her way gracefully to the front of the auditorium and announced that she would be singing Marry You by Bruno Mars. She tossed her long black hair over her shoulder and began.

_It's a beautiful night;  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Lisa twirled around the stage, dancing to the fast beat of the song. She was another natural performer, Annie noted.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"Thank you for coming everyone, I loved each and every one of your auditions and will gladly welcome you all to the Glee Club." Miss Carter said, smiling widely, her face flushed with happiness.

Thomas could scarcely believe he'd made it after the slip up he had made. Diana clapped him on the shoulder and smiled. "See Mouse? Nothing to worry about!" She laughed.

Diana then linked her arms through his left arm and Cori's right one and dragged them out of the auditorium. Thomas looked apologetically over his shoulder at Molly, who had been left in the dust.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

Molly looked on sadly as Diana, Cori and Thomas left the auditorium. She had hoped that they would stick together after the audition. She sighed and resumed packing her bag, noting that only a few of the others had remained. She wondered about approaching the cheerleader, Lisa, but she seemed busy talking to Parker and Alec. Molly was just about to leave when-

"Hey buttercup."

Molly was faced with the curly-haired Nathaniel. He was leaning against the wall and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Hello Nathaniel." Molly replied politely.

"Nate, please." He laughed, "I just wanted to congratulate you on your choice of song. Very risqué."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me." Molly said, elbowing her way past him as two red spots appeared on her pale cheeks.

Suddenly, the doors to the auditorium slammed shut and loud laughter could be heard from the other side of the wall.

Molly watched as Parker charged over to the doors, making a vain attempt to open them again.

"What are you doing? Open the doors assholes!" He shouted.

The laughing only decreased in volume, as the perpetrators walked down the hall.

***Glee*Glee*Glee***

"Well that's just great. Freaking footballers." Parker muttered as he peered through the crack in the door.

"Hate to break it to you champ, but you're one of those "freaking footballers"." Lisa said, looking pointedly at his letterman jacket.

"You know what I meant." He huffed, settling himself on the floor.

"How are we going to get out?" Molly asked quietly, her voice nervous.

"Don't you worry, I'll look after you!" Nate declared, throwing an arm around her small shoulders. Molly stepped away from him, going pink.

The boy called Alec didn't seem too concerned. Parker thought he was actually kind of cute... but then again, that Teddy guy was pretty cute too, didn't mean he was gay.

"What now then?" Parker asked irritably.

"Well... anyone got some cards?" Nate asked, a glint in his eye.

_A/N: Hello everyone! Chapter three has arrived and I'd like to offer you my congratulations if you actually made it to the end! Next chapter will be more exciting for you I hope. I'd like to issue a disclaimer this chapter actually, as I haven't done one yet:_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fictional property McKinley High School or any characters from the television programme "Glee". They are the property of Brad Falchuck and Ryan Murphy. **_

_**Also, any of the people in this fanfic have a chance of acting a bit out of  
character. I'm really sorry, but we can't have too many shy characters! Also,  
I made Lisa a Cheerio, I hope you don't mind, Posidion'sDaughter.**_

_As always, thank you to my beta Gleeksupport. See you next chapter all! _

_- Emily (StarsOutlineOurStory) xo_

_P.S. If you don't understand the joke about Molly's song ... I don't want to corrupt your innocent mind. Google it. _


End file.
